Let's Live a Normal Life!
by NatsumiShi4
Summary: The Kagamine's seem like normal transfer students. Rin is withdrawn preferring to stay close to her outgoing brother Len. These "twins" navigate starting high school together in a new town while also hiding from the government? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should update other stuff but nahhhhh I'm gonna start another new story like a lunatic. **

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Students started flooding the gates of Crypton high on the beautiful April morning. Everyone was arriving to start a new term and on that day it was the freshmen in particular that were the most enthusiastic for more reasons than one.

"I heard that the eccentric foreigners mixed nephew is going to transfer in!"

"No way I heard it was her estranged daughter!"

"Maybe she will be a pretty blonde like that artist?"

"I hope he can play sports, we need fresh blood for the soccer team!"

Transfer students might not be super important to most people but to this small fishing town, it was the new hot topic that morning. The opening ceremonies started but no new students to be seen much to the gossiping student's disappointment. Sometime after the ceremonies some girls happily reported to their class that they saw the older foreign woman lovingly nicknamed "Sweet Ann" was seen leaving the school building. As all the class 1-C students happily chatted the door slid open and a gorgeous young man with purple hair walked into the classroom with a look on his face like he was wishing he was back in bed. Behind him, two blondes trailed behind the man much to everyone's pleasant surprise.

"As most of you probably know I am Gakupo Kamui, I'll be your homeroom teacher and history teacher," he said quickly. He could tell by the student's eyes he was not the person they were burning a hole through. He pointed to the slightly nervous students standing next to him.

"Transfer kids want to introduce yourselves?"

"Hello! I am Len Kagamine! I look forward to being in your care this year!" The boy had his pretty blonde hair put in a ponytail, he beamed a lovely smile at his peers.

"I'm Rin Kagamine…" The girl had soft blonde hair in a bob cut, she looked nervous as she clung to Len's shoulder.

The new transfer students were twins! Double the fun! (Or double the trouble Kamui-sensei worried) The Kagamines took their seats, Rin sat in the back next to the window and Len was right by her side.

After some formalities, Kamui-sensei left the class to just talk before they could leave for the day. Everyone crowded around the Kagamine's.

"Where did you two come from?" A girl with long strawberry red hair asked.

"Tokyo," Len answered.

"What was the city like!?" An enthusiastic girl with short green hair and red glasses asked everyone around her, she was similarly excited by the city kids.

"It was big, I didn't get out much," Len responded nervously.

"Are you going to join a club?" A gentle-looking boy asked.

"Maybe?" Len responded.

"Rin-chan what do you use to make your hair look so nice?" A pretty lolita girl asked with a playful tone.

"Your hair bow is so cute! Where did you get it?" A cutesy girl with pink hair asked.

"Rin! Do you have a boyfriend?" A blonde boy asked. He didn't notice the glare Len had started to give him.

Rin just turned to her brother with eyes pleading for help on what to say. Len's face softened for his sister and he gave a chuckle as he tried to deter the attention off his sister. Then someone cleared their throat, it was Miku Hatsune. She had a calm and friendly look on her face as her fellow peers deterred their attention to her. Miku Hatsune was the class rep all through middle school so she was used to reigning in her rowdy classmates. Everyone in the classroom has had her as a class rep at least once and were similarly used to the girl taking charge.

"Let's not overwhelm the Kagamine Twins," Miku said as she walked up to the crowd.

"They don't even know who we are yet, I will introduce everyone in the class."

"First I will introduce myself. I am Miku Hatsune your future class rep. If you need help with anything you two let me know!"

Miku walked over to the group that had formed around Rin.

"This is Mayu Hidari, she is adorable, collects stuffed animals and is also a great piano player!" She said pointing to the blonde girl.

"This is Momo Morone, she is great at domestic things like baking and keeping tidy, she loves sweets!" Miku said pointing to the pink-haired girl.

"This is Yohio Satrika, he's a fuck boy please ignore him Rin-chan," Miku said jokingly to the blonde boy.

"Hey!" Yohio pouted as Miku giggled and headed to the group next to Len.

"This is Miki Kozaki! She's literally the best human being in this room and I may be a little biased because she's my best friend," Miku said giving the red-haired girl a hug.

"And This is Gumi Megpoid, She's the number one gossiper in town and Kamui-sensei is actually her uncle," Miku said pointing to the green-haired girl.

"Isn't it biased for her to be in this class than?" Len asked but was ignored as Miku put her arm around the white-haired boy's shoulder. "This is Piko Utatane, he's really nice and good at soccer."

Miku than walked over to a blonde girl on her cellphone and a white-haired girl who was also on her phone. "The blonde is Neru Akita and the White-haired beauty is Haku Yowane. Neru can seem a bit mean sometimes but she's just not good at socializing, Haku is also not very good at talking with people. They both love sending memes to each other."

Miku than walked over to a pinked haired boy in a beanie who was listening to music and not paying attention, a boy with silvery-blue hair was sitting in front of the other boy reading a book.

"The pink-haired boy is Yuma Kazeno. He's really spacey but a good guy. The boy reading the book is Sai Yurika. He is very smart and his father is the mayor of our lovely little town."

"And finally there is…" Miku bobbed her head from side to side, her teal pigtails moved with her as she looked around the room.

"Damnit! Haku did your cousin already leave?" Miku asked.

"Oh, I guess?" Haku said looking up from her phone. Then she gave Miku a guilty look but Miku just patted her friend's head.

"Well, the other members of our class is Dell Honne, Haku's cousin. He's a wannabe punk but you don't have to worry he's all bark and no bite," Miku said with a smile.

"Well, that's everyone in our class! Hope this was insightful."

Rin who had been mostly quiet this whole time and even sort of scared suddenly burst out into laughter at the end of Miku's exposition dump. Her laugh was adorable and everyone was pleasantly caught off guard at the sudden change in her attitude.

"Haha what was that introduction? It was like you were introducing us to the characters in one of Len's dating sims! Ahahaha…" Rin held her stomach as she laughed and even Len gave a chuckle next to her, smiling at his sister.

Everyone made up their minds at the moment. Class 1-C may have only known Rin for half an hour but if anything happened to her they would kill everyone in this school and then themselves.

"Oh let's make a class group chat on Line!" Gumi suggested as she pulled out her phone. "Do you two have Line?"

"Yeah I got Line," Len said pulling out his phone. Everyone gathered and put their usernames into a group chat. Rin just sat there and had a faint smile on her face as she watched her classmates.

"Rin-chan do you not have Line?" Mayu asked.

"I don't have a phone," Rin mumbled.

"Don't have a phone?" Neru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her phone broke and she's getting it fixed! I'll make sure to put her in the group chat once she has it back," Len said quickly and the conversation was once again taken off of Rin. Soon the students were allowed to leave for the day and the twins followed Miki and Miku out of the classroom.

"We can walk home with you guys! Miku and I are neighbors and we live close to the edge of town where you guys live with Sweet Ann right?" Miki asked.

"Is that what you guys call Aunt Ann?" Len said with a chuckle.

"Len I want food," Rin said as she linked arms with her brother.

"There's a McDonalds on the way back, we can stop there, it might remind you of the city," Miku said.

"Usually the students here like to go to the locally famous sushi place but it's closed for renovations," Miki said. "Maybe next time!"

As the four students headed outside a male voice called out them.

"Miku! Miki!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a boy with a blue scarf that matched his vibrant blue hair and blue eyes, he was waving at the group with a dopey grin on his face. Behind him was a girl with short brown hair that looked a bit tired but still had a small smirk on her face.

"Kaito-Senpai! Meiko-senpai! Wanna go get McDonald's with us?" Miki asked as the two approached.

"Miku introduce me to these new characters dating sim style!" Rin said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Meiko and Kaito looked confused but Miku just giggled. "Kaito Shion is my big brother, we are only half-siblings though. He is the Soccer Team Captain and also an idiot."

"Hey!" Kaito said feigning annoyance.

"Meiko Sakine is his girlfriend and always the life of the party, both her and Kaito are third years so they are our senpais," Miku explained.

"Are you two the transfer students?" Meiko asked.

"Yes," Len confirmed with a smile.

"Well I hope you two enjoy your time here, this town is nice but a bit boring," Meiko said with a friendly smile.

"Let's not dally in front of the school gates too long, let's go get food!" Miki suddenly chimed in. The group all happily left the school property.

At the McDonalds, everyone ordered their food and the group grabbed some seats in the back of the restaurant. As they talked Rin ate her Big Mac and Fries as if she had never eaten fast food before. The conversation was mostly focused on the Kagamine twins.

"So which one of you is the oldest twin?" Miku asked.

"I am," Len said. "And I am a protective big brother." The short boy puffed out his chest playfully which made Rin giggle.

"Did you play any sports, Len?" Kaito asked.

"Nope I usually just studied and played video games," Len said.

"You should try out for soccer, are you interested in any clubs Rin?" Kaito asked Rin as she shoved fries down her gullet.

"I'll just follow Len," Rin said almost in a whisper before she returned to her fries.

"Are you guys mixed?" Miki asked.

"Yeah our mother is from Scotland and our father is Japanese, we look more like our mother," Len said.

"Why did you two come here?" Meiko asked.

"Our parents are both in the science field and work a lot, they both got promotions and became even busier so we decided to come to finish our high school career here out of their way," Len said.

As they were all talking and having a great time. Miki who was very expressive with her hands suddenly knocked her hand against her soda. She was sitting across from Rin and the soda spilled on their girl and bleed through her white shirt.

Rin grabbed her sweater that she had taken off and used it to cover her wet chest, soaking the sweater as well. The cashier Ruko and Ruby, the manager, saw this happen. Ruby ran into the back and brought out a spare employee polo and handed it to the girl.

"You should go get changed," Ruby said as they handed Rin the shirt. Rin walked to the bathroom and Len and Miki started wiping up the soda. Miki felt really bad. A few minutes later Len saw Rin motion to her from where the bathrooms were, nobody else saw this and Len just walked over. She looked like she might cry.

"Len I should have been more careful, I should have been paying attention. God do you think they saw my-"

"It's not your fault Rin and it happened really fast, I bet they didn't see anything," Len said putting his hand affectionately on Rin's head. She headed back out to the register holding her wet clothes in hand. Ruko handed the girl a bag to put the wet clothes in.

"When should I return this shirt?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry about it, we accidentally ordered way too many polos so just keep it!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Alright… thank you…" Rin said with a little bow. Everyone had finished already and prepared to leave. Rin ran over to join her friends as they all walked outside. They parted ways at the fast-food establishment and Rin took notice of the "NOW HIRING" sign on the door of the McDonald's as she followed Len back towards their house.

At the edge of town right by the sea was a house, actually calling it a shack might be a better description. This is where Rin and Len were living. They entered to see Ann painting something in the crowded living room/kitchen area. She didn't even look up when the pair first walked in. Len tapped her shoulder to get her attention and then handed her a McDonald's bag with the 20 piece chicken nuggets she had requested.

"Thank you for getting this Len!" Ann said.

"Oh yeah Rin you should give me your wet clothes so I can wash them, you should also take a bath you smell like Dr. Pepper," Len said. Rin handed him the bag and then walked into the small room to get out of the rest of her clothes.

The room in question was originally just for storage. On the floor, there was a size queen futon right up against the window. Right next to the door was a dresser full of clothes and this was basically all the material goods Rin and Len had. Rin took off her other clothes and put on some pajamas. When she walked out she threw her dirty clothes in a laundry bin right in front of the bathroom. The bathroom was as shabby as the rest of the place but it was perfectly functional. Rin locked the door and then took off her Pajamas, she put them to the side to put back on when she was done. She washed off her body and then hopped into the bath. As the steam filled the room she rubbed her hand over what she had tried so desperately to hide earlier in front of her new friends, a barcode tattoo.

Rin leaned her head against the tiled wall as she thought back to only a few months ago. She had only just emerged from her tube. She was surrounded by so many scientists and then she was introduced to a boy that looked just like her.

"R0727 this is Len. You both share the same DNA so consider him your big brother," A scientist said with a smile.

"Big… brother?"

The boy looked at her with pity in his eyes. After that, the scientists did lots of tests on Rin. She wasn't the first of her kind but they wanted to see if she was as smart and durable as they wanted. She would be tested on things for hours without a break. She went through a lot of pain but she never scarred. During all of this Len would sometimes be allowed to visit. He was very kind, he showed her the video games he played and told her about the real world and even gave her then name "Rin".

Rin loved spending time with her brother and she desperately wanted to see the outside world with him.

About a week ago when Rin was sleeping in her small room she was woken up by Len at around 3 o'clock in the morning. He had a big backpack on and looked tired yet determined.

"You wanted to see the real world right Rin? Let's go."

"Right now? But what about the guard?" Rin asked.

"I've taken care of that, also we aren't coming back."

"We aren't? Why not?" Rin asked.

"Because Rin you can't live like this, I hate seeing you in pain, hearing you scream… this isn't a good life for you." Len said as he took Rin's hand and helped her out of bed.

"I want to help you, Let's live a normal life!" Len looked into her eyes.

"Together?" Rin asked.

"Together."

* * *

**A/N: And that's where I'm gonna leave this. Just drop in some lore which I will explore more next time, for now I just wanted a general idea of the universe here? I guess? I hope you will come back to read the next chapter and please leave some feedback! I know my grammar sucks so I take editing tips, criticism and compliments! Send them all my way! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you RoboCheasty and Fantastical Chaos for the nice and helpful reviews! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

Lily Campell always knew she wanted to work in science, specifically Biotechnology. She did extremely well in school and was considered a genius child. Her hard work let her graduate high school with an associate's degree and she got into the best college in her country for her field of study with a full scholarship. A company she was interested in working with offered to help her get a job in their field if she minored in Japanese and learned to speak the language, they wanted her to work in the small Japanese branch once she finished all the required schooling. Lily agreed and in her final year she spent her last semester abroad in Japan, she met a man who had the same plans as her, Taro Kagamine. Taro had only graduated from college two years prior and had a small job at the company she wanted to work with. These two hit it off pretty quickly, they were both smart, ambitious, had a love of mind-numbingly dumb action movies and while they only had known each other a short time they treasured the time they spent together. Only a few months after Lily graduated she got a job at the Biotechnology company and was engaged to Taro. A year later they were married and a few years after that they welcomed a son into the world, Len Kagamine.

Len lived in a nice house with his parents since they both made good money. His parents, however, were very busy so his grandmother on his father's side lived in the family home and was practically the one that raised Len. When he lived with his grandmother he was free to do what he wanted as long as it wasn't dangerous or illegal (of course). During his younger years, he met his grandmother's American friend, an artist named Ann. He loved spending time with his grandmother and he used to send drawings to Ann when his grandmother sent her letter so he created a bond with her as well, kind of seeing her as a distant aunt. Len loved his grandmother but during his final year of elementary school, she passed away. After she passed Len's parents become more strict on what he could do and where he could go. They wanted him to study more, they only let him go to school and after school lessons. In order to motivate him to study they would buy him video games when he did good on tests and assignments, this turned Len into a bit of a shut-in. Even though he loved playing video games he missed the freedom of hanging out with his friends and eventually his elementary school friends lost contact with him. Len didn't make any friends in middle school even though lots of girls sought him out as a romantic partner since he was so darn cute. He was too focused on his studies to even notice their affections.

At the beginning of Len's third year of middle school, Lily and Taro who felt like their company were holding them back on what they really wanted to do quit their job and started their own research foundation with a somewhat shady organization of "scientists". They gave the couple and a small team lots of money to conduct an experiment. Len didn't know much about it until one night when his mother came in.

"Len I know we were going to wait to buy you that video game thing you wanted but I'll buy it for you this week if you'll give me some DNA samples," Lily had offered. Len was a bit suspicious and just reiterated that he'd wait. That wasn't the answer Lily wanted.

"Okay you can give me your DNA willingly or I'll take away all of you games and get your DNA by force."

Len was always a bit scared of his mom so he finally agreed, still suspicious but scared about losing his things. She took a swab of cells from his mouth, some of his spit and some of his hair. Lily thanked him with a scary smile on her face. Awhile after that Len was taken to his parent's new lab and introduced to his "sister". Len had been fucking cloned. He saw the most pathetic looking baby in a tube, every time he visited the baby with a strange barcode on her body grew rapidly to a toddler, a child, and finally a teenager probably Len's age. The girl had looked exactly like Len, he always had a girly face but it was jarring to see that girly face on a biologically female body. Eventually, she was taken out of her tube, she still had cords connected to her at first but she was now awake, sitting in a chair in a hospital gown, surrounded by scientists. Taro pushed Len forward to introduce him to this girl.

"R0727 this is Len. You both share the same DNA so consider him your big brother."

"Big… brother?" The clone had tilted her head to the side. None of the words being said to her had much value since she knew nothing about being alive.

Len gave a pained look as he looked at his "sister".

After that Len would come to visit her at least once a week. He would play video games, tell her about what school was like, what the real world was like, he wanted to educate this poor girl about what it was like to be normal. He even gave her the normal name "Rin".

But one day Len saw something horrific in that lab. Through all the time Len spent with Rin he had become attached to her and now he couldn't see her be hurt anymore. He needed to escape with her. He wanted to give her a better life, a normal life.

The first thing Len did was get in contact with Ann. He explained the situation to Ann the best he could without giving the woman information that could get her in trouble. Ann agreed to take the "twins" in and enroll the pair in the local high school. Than Len had to decide what he needed to bring in his escape. Most of his video gaming consoles he couldn't take. The boy could really only take his switch and he had to destroy it's internet connectivity so that the device couldn't be tracked. He then pawned off most of his games and consoles to get a new phone and have some pocket change. The night of the escape Len only packed some clothes, a blanket his grandmother had knitted for him, some family photos he had fond memories of and his switch. Everything that was unnecessary and could be tracked was left behind. Len thought it was ironic that the things he was afraid of losing only months before he was now willing to part with so he could get away from his family and protect his new sister. Len headed to the lab with all his things as his parents slept. Len snuck around the place, at least one guard was always on duty in front of Rin's dinky little room. Len noticed the guard was already half asleep, he snuck up on the guy and hit a nerve to make the dude pass out (this trick was something his mother taught him ironically). Len took the keys off the guy and entered the room. Rin was asleep so Len had to shake her awake.

"Huh?" Rin seemed confused as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"You wanted to see the real world right Rin? Let's go."

"Right now? But what about the guard?" Rin asked now a little more awake.

"I've taken care of that, also we aren't coming back."

"We aren't? Why not?" Rin asked.

"Because Rin you can't live like this, I hate seeing you in pain, hearing you scream, this isn't a good life for you," Len said. Rin looked away seemingly ashamed that he had heard her screams. Len turned her attention towards him again and helped her out of bed.

"I want to help you, let's live a normal life!"

"Together?" Rin asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Together."

Rin gave Len a nod and he quickly grabbed an old sweatshirt, pajama pants, and flip flops out of his bag. It was the best he could get for Rin at the moment but she needed to wear something other than a hospital gown on the train. Len guided her in putting on the new strange clothes and they both ran out the back door of the laboratory. They had to be sneaky since there were some more guards around the building. For once being way too good at video games made Len feel like he had become more sneaky than the average person. Whether it was luck or skill didn't matter and the Kagamine's were soon safely away from the lab. Len had to practically drag Rin through the city streets to the station. They couldn't be late for the first train of the morning, they had to get out of the city as soon as possible. However, Rin wanted desperately to take in these new sights. Watching Rin light up made Len appreciate this city more, he thought he might even miss it. But he couldn't stay here, going to the other side of the country in the last place his parents would look for the pair was the best option. They arrived at the station and thankfully got on the train without issue. The train was also a fun new experience for Rin. Len was kind of glad that this train was almost empty since seeing the teenage girl bounce around like a child might have attracted negative attention to pair. When the two arrived at the train station Ann met them with smiles. The station wasn't in town the woman had to arrange a ride back to the small fishing town she had settled in.

Rin looked out at the ocean excitedly.

"Oh! This is just like in that picture you showed me! The water is so blue! Let's swim there soon!" Rin said with a chipper voice.

"It's still a bit too cold to swim," Len said looking at the sea, seeing Rin light up at an otherwise plain sea made Len appreciate the sight. He never cared for things like this before.

Len was a little shell shocked to see just how small Ann's living space was, but Rin never dropped her enthusiasm.

"It's got a great ocean view!" Rin said enthusiastically as they all headed into the house.

A storage room was converted into a bedroom and Rin look around in awe just like she had been doing with everything she had seen that day. This was her first time seeing the real world after all.

"Wow! This place is twice the size of my old room!" Rin said as she threw herself down on the futon, she grabbed one of the pillows and sniffed it before holding it tightly in her arms like a child cuddling a stuffed toy.

Len let out a bitter chuckle, she was right about this place being twice the size of that pitiful excuse of a bedroom back at that small lab.

"You'll have to share this space with me, however, so it might still feel cramped," Len said sitting down on the ground next to Rin.

"We get to share this room? Even better! I always feel safe with you Len!" Rin flashed her brother a genuine smile as she placed all her trust in him.

Len's eyes widened a bit and he suddenly pulled Rin up and pulled her in for an embrace. Rin was confused but returned the hug.

In his mind, Len was apologizing for everything. He was sorry she had to live in this shit shack and be on the run with him. He wished he could give her a better life like the one he had with his family's money, but of course, this was better than being a lab rat. He also was sorry that he was the reason she was brought into this damned world in the first place. That day he made a silent vow to protect his sweet young sister no matter the cost.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for more backstory and exposition stuff, we'll get back to the daily lives of the Kagamine's next chapter I swear! Please leave more reviews they inspire me to keep going. Also I'm a slut for constructive criticism so keep it coming my dudes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi it's uhhh… been a hot minute! Sorry to only come back when the world is in a state of panic… but hey my spring break was extended one week because of… recent events! **

**The only reason I haven't come back to update this fic in a while was because during October of last year everything just went downhill with my mental health and school and life so I just have barely had any inspiration to work on anything besides one-shots. I have time and a bit more motivation to write now so hopefully, I will update somewhat consistently again. **

**One last thing I want to say (sorry to ramble in the authors note) but this story is a slice of life with sci-fi elements not a sci-fi mystery. I do plan on a bit of a climax at the end of this story that leans more into the sci-fi elements; this is primarily a slice of life story with a twist. If you were expecting something else this story might not be for you. I am saying this more for myself I am still open for critiques of course but now we are all on the same page I hope… please enjoy this update!**

* * *

"Lennnnn!"

"Oh no…" the blonde boy groaned when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Head straight to class alright?" Len turned to his sister before she could respond Len began to sprint, their blue-haired peer, Kaito Shion happily ran after him leaving Rin in the dust.

Rin quietly followed Len's instructions and headed straight for her classroom. There were a few other girls in the room that happily greeted Rin as she sat down.  
"Where is Len?" Gumi asked.

"He was running with Kaito," Rin said.

"More like running from Kaito," Miku chimed in with a dry chuckle. "That poor boy, my idiot brother is practically begging him to join the soccer club."

"Do you think Len has any interest in playing soccer?" Mayu asked.

"I don't know… I've only seen him play video games. But lately, he has played less since he only has his switch."

"Why does he only have one console? Did he have more before?" Mayu asked.

"He told me he left his laptop and most of his other things at home. We did not bring a lot with us when we moved here." Rin informed the girls.

"Maybe your parents will send the other devices over later?" Gumi asked.

"The house is very small, Len couldn't bring a lot on the train," Rin said.

Gumi and Mayu looked at Rin, they seemed a bit puzzled but Miku happily broke the silence.

"Well, maybe he can pick up a new hobby, like soccer!"

"No...way…" Len was now standing in the doorway out of breath. He was panting and looking down at the ground, a thick layer of sweat had covered his face and he began to drip on the floor. Rin grabbed the water bottle and towel he had given Rin that morning and brought it over to him. She now realized he was prepared for this. Rin had now remembered that Kaito ran after Len the previous day after school.

"God I hate being hot and sweaty," Len complained as he sat down. "I'm a winter baby I'll melt."

"Are you like that too Rin?" Mayu playfully asked.

"I have no preference for the weather."

"Well if Rin has more stamina than you then you should just dress her up as you and make her try out," Gumi teased the boy.

"I don't want her getting hurt," Len gave her a serious response.

"You know I would be fine," Rin huffed a bit.

"I want you to find a club you enjoy if you plan to join one," Len said. "Don't worry about me Kaito will get off my back eventually."

"You underestimate my brother," Miku said with a smirk as she headed to her seat. More students started to file into the classroom. Kamui-sensei also eventually entered the class as he sleepily prepared to get ready for homeroom. Moments before the bell rang Haku slammed open the door. She was a bit out of breath and she had a death grip on Dell's arm. He looked annoyed.

"Ah Dell, nice to see you on time for once. Thanks for getting him Haku." Kamui-sensei said after giving the white-haired cousins a quick glance.

"No problem sensei!" Haku sighed with exhausted enthusiasm. Haku sat at her seat while Dell lingered at the door for a bit. It looked like he considered just leaving but all his peers were looking at him and Kamui-senpai noticed his presence. Dell let out a huge sigh as he sauntered over to his seat that just so happened to be right in front of Rin. Len glared at Dell as he leaned his chair back and it hit Rin's seat, Len probably wanted to say something but the bell rang so Rin just put her hand on Len's shoulder letting him know she didn't want to cause a scene.

Len relented and classes went on, as usual, that day.

As soon as the final bell rang Len packed quickly and helped Rin pack quickly as well. He grabbed her arm and the pair rushed away from the school as quickly as possible. Once they were as far enough from the school Len began to slow back down with and let out a hearty sigh as he finally let go of Rin's arm.

"If you want Kaito to stop running with you then you should just try out for soccer, you probably won't make it with that bad stamina," Rin said.

"No Kaito is desperate, he'll probably put me on the team even if I suck," Len said with another sigh.

"You can just say no?" Rin said something that seemed like a statement in the form of a question.

"If I try out, get in and then quit then why even bother trying out? I'll just look like an asshole."

Len seemed frustrated so Rin just decided to stay quiet as the pair made their way home.

As they entered the little shack house they were overwhelmed by the scent of Ramen. For a split second, Len thought the scent was of homemade ramen but when he entered the kitchen he saw Sweet Ann with three cups of instant ramen.

"Same as yesterday?" Len said with a smile and a slightly bitter tone.

"Don't complain this is all I have, I'll go shopping this weekend I promise."

Sweet Ann put the cups of ramen into some bowls and placed them at the table in front of Rin and Len and they all began to eat in silence. Rin looked over at Len as he ate. Len didn't hate the homemade ramen but she could tell he was disappointed. They didn't have breakfast that morning and the only other thing Len had eaten that day was some bread at lunch. Rin wasn't very picky with her food, she just enjoyed anything with flavor. All the things she would eat at the lab were bland, only when Len got to visit did she get to eat candy and bread he snuck her.

"Oh Rin! let me give you this before I forget," Sweet Ann suddenly stood up and went to her room. She soon came back out with a box for Rin.

"I don't make a lot of money so I couldn't buy you an expensive and flashy phone but you should be able to get some games and take pictures with your friends," Sweet Ann explained as Rin opened the box and took out a brand new cell phone.

"You must be jealous to be using my old, beat-up phone Len. Sorry about that," Sweet Ann said while Rin curiously oogled the phone.

"Nah it's fine," Len said with a wave of his hand. "I'll help you set up your phone after your bath Rin."

Everyone finished their instant ramen fairly quickly. Len got up and offered to do the dishes as Rin headed towards the bath. Rin took a quick bath as she was very excited to set up her new phone. When she entered the room she sat next to Len and dried her hair while he opened up the clunky little guide book on how to set up the phone.

"Ann isn't paying for a phone plan but we can set that all up on Line if you need to call or text me, I'll help Ann make a line account as well." Len began to explain as he began to activate the phone. Rin set up a 4 digit passcode for the phone, then Len lifted up the phone to take a selfie with Rin.

"This is the first picture we have taken together!" Len said with a smile. Len then pulled up the picture and then winced.

"God I look tired."

"Don't delete it! I want to keep our first picture together!" Rin said as she tried to grab the phone.

"I won't delete it. Just don't make it your wallpaper," Len said.

"I don't know what that means," Rin said.

"Right… Well let's set up Line, I'll add you to the class group chat as well." Len said as he began to download the chatting app in question.

Once the app was downloaded Len asked her for her nickname.

"Just Rin is fine."

"Rin is too short, you need to make it a bit longer."

"Rin Kagamine?"

"No… you probably shouldn't have your full name…"

"Rin… cute… bunny?" Rin was just saying words she had heard used to describe her. The bunny compliant in particular was from some student in the hallways that commented on her giant hair bow Sweet Ann had made for her.

"Usagi Rin!" Len said as he entered the name into the app. He then pulled up a picture of a cute white bunny from the internet and set it as a Rin's profile picture.

"We shouldn't have our pictures on the internet…" Len told Rin. "My profile picture is of Link from the Legend of Zelda series. We look similar enough!" Len said with a cheeky grin.

Len added Rin to the group chat and Rin was flooded with welcome messages. As Len showed Rin how to respond and use the stickers he flopped down on the futon with a yawn.

"I think I'm still tired from the morning run," Len said with a laugh.

"And sweaty too, you kind of smell big brother," Rin said bluntly.

"Harsh." Len put on a fake pout as he slowly sat up.

"I'll take my bath now, you should find some games to download for your new phone," Len said as he stood up.

"I don't know what games to get," Rin said.

"You can look at the games I have on there, you know my passcode." Len chucked his phone onto the futon as he exited the bedroom.

Rin picked up the phone and unlocked it. When she opened it she saw Len had left google open on his phone. Rin saw that the last thing Len had googled up was "Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild selling price".

"_That was the game Len brought up earlier," _Rin absentmindedly thought as she began to look at the games Len had. She opened the games to see what they were about but none of them really peaked her interests. When Len got out of the shower he helped her download a game where you match flowers, a game where you feed cute kitties, and mobile game of Uno.

"These should be enough, you can't put any money into these games however I hope that's okay."

"I don't need money to have fun," Rin responded.

Len gave her a relieved smile as he watched her go back and forth from playing her free games to chatting with Miku and some of the other girls from their class.

The next morning as Rin and Len were walking to school they passed the out of place McDonald's and Rin's eyes wandered to the sign on the door that read "NOW HIRING". Rin saw that sign the last time they ate there but she had no idea what it meant. Rin decided to ask Len about it.

"That sign means they are looking for people to work at the register or make the food," Len told her.

"Work… the paintings Sweet Ann paints, those are work right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah technically."

"Why does Sweet Ann work on paintings?"

"Because she enjoys it and she makes money," Len said.

"So work is enjoyable and you make money?" Rin asked.

"Well it's not always enjoyable but you always make money," Len explained.

"If they are hiring… maybe I should apply…" Len added under his breath, he didn't expect Rin to hear him but she did. For some unexplainable reason, his words put a pit in her stomach.

When they got to school the pair heard Kaito's booming voice again, Len was getting prepared to sprint again but Kaito was faster and he grabbed Len by the arm.

"Don't run this time buddy. I just want you to hear about the soccer club before running off. Tryouts are Monday and you aren't being forced to go, however, life is short! Can't you at least hear me out before running from what might very well be your destiny?" Kaito asked sweetly as his fingers dug deeper and deeper into Len's arms.

Len rolled his eyes at Kaito but when Rin gave him a sweet and innocent look, a look that said: "Just go for it!" Len sighed and relented.

"Great! Follow me to the field and I'll show you around and tell you everything you need to know!" Kaito said with glee as he dragged Len towards the soccer field.

"Go straight to class Rin!" Len called out.

Rin waved Len goodbye with a little giggle before heading to class. When Len finally made it to class Rin overheard Len asking Miku if the school had a policy on getting a job. Rin was filled with a strange feeling for the rest of the class. As they walked back home that day Rin saw Len's eyes linger on the "NOW HIRING" sign at McDonald's once again.

When they got home from school Sweet Ann was in the kitchen, she had grocery bags on top of the table and was putting some food away.

"Welcome back kiddos!" She said cheerfully when she saw the pair step into the kitchen.

"I know I said I'd go to the store this weekend but I got a little extra cash today so I just got back from the store," Sweet Ann explained with a satisfied smile.

Len wasn't really paying attention, he was instead eyeing one bag in particular on the table.

"That's a lot of instant ramen Ann…" Len pointed out.

"Oh don't be like that rich kid. I just bought some as a back up if we ran out of food before my next payday, I bought other food as well!" Sweet Ann huffed.

"I am going to go take my bath now," Rin said as she politely excused herself from the situation.

After she got out of the bath Len was playing on his Nintendo SwitcW, he had a pensive look on his face as he played. Rin laid down on the futon and watched him play for a bit.  
"What game are you playing Len?"

"Breath of the Wild," Len responded, his attention still mostly glued to the screen.

"I thought you didn't have that game?" Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"I've had the game since it was released."

"_But you were looking up how much it cost the other day," _Rin thought but didn't say out loud.

Rin couldn't go to sleep that night. That pit in her stomach had grown larger all day and now it was keeping her awake… actually that isn't entirely true. This pit was first planted yesterday when she saw Len looking up the prices of games. Len was also talking about getting a job for money. Sweet Ann doesn't make a lot of money, she said so herself. Maybe he was looking at the prices of the game he already owns hoping to sell it. Maybe he'll even sell his Nintendo Switch.

At that moment Rin realized what the pit in her stomach was, it was a feeling Len had told her about before. Rin was feeling guilt. She felt guilty Len was in this situation because of her. Len needed money to help keep everyone afloat now. If Rin didn't exist and Len was left back at home with all his devices and nice food…

Rin decided she needed to pull the weight in this situation as well. Len has done everything for her, she couldn't let him carry all their burdens alone.

Rin sat up in bed and grabbed her phone, she pulled up the contact info of her most reliable and trustworthy classmate and sent her a text.

"_Miku, I need your help with something"_

* * *

**A/N: This probably isn't that good but I needed to write and publish something. I'm going to go crazy from being stuck in my house. Fanfiction and video games will help me cope (hopefully). ****I gave Rin some of the games I have on my phone, and how is Len googling without service or being hunted down by his parents? Well 1) he has a new phone and 2) he has a VPN probably. Speaking of this fanfiction is sponsored by Nord VP-**

**Just Kidding :p**

**Please leave a review. Any praise or advice on how to improve going forward with this story is greatly appreciated! I also wonder if you guys think I should name the chapters or just leave them chapter 1, chapter 2, etc.**


End file.
